Bobbing for Apples
by awomanontheverge
Summary: "It's a costume party and you don't have a-" "That's what you think," Regina replied, looking over her shoulder and winking at her girlfriend. A sexy smile was spread across her face. Oh god, that smile.
1. Trick R' Treat

**A/N: The first Halloween together for Swan Queen and Henry. The couple decides to go out to a Halloween party. Oh yeah, did I mention Regina Mills in a sexy Halloween costume? Rated T…for now.**

If there was one time of the year that Emma Swan loved, it was Halloween ; pumpkin pie, spiced lattes, scarves, the leaves changing into beautiful shades of orange and red, and the wonderful anticipation of Halloween night. Halloween was the only night as a child that she felt part of a family. Her foster parents would take all the kids down the block with pillow cases in hand and allowed them to go door to door asking for candy. It was one of Emma's favorite nights of the year.

"Hey," Emma said sweetly, sliding onto the couch next to Regina. She wrapped her arm around the brunette's frame and pulled her close.

Regina kept her gaze glued to the smutty romance book she was reading. "Can I help you with something, Ms. Swan?" she asked as she turned the page.

"So…" the blonde began, walking her fingernails across Regina's shoulders, "Halloween is coming up."

"I am aware," Regina retorted.

"And if you didn't have any plans…"

She looked up slowly from her book, finally making eye contact with Emma. "_Unfortunately_, I already have plans with Henry," Regina replied sarcastically.

"But-"

"At 7pm on Halloween night I take Henry trick or treating down the road. After he has collected enough candy, we return home, I let him have a piece before bed, and then we watch 'It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'. Then it is time for bed. This is how it has been since he was a child, Ms. Swan. Just because you are in our lives now does not mean that you can come in here and change everything to _your_ liking."

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away from the older woman. "Fine."

An awkward silence filled the room as the two women sat, Emma picking at her fingernails sadly and Regina flipping aimlessly through the book she was no longer concentrated on. Guilt churned in her stomach. The brunette sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you came along trick or treating."

Emma's eyes lit up. "There's a costume party at Granny's around 10pm. Maybe Henry can have a sleepover with some of his classmates and we can go together?" She placed one hand softly over Regina's. The connection sent a shiver down the both of their spines.

"We'll see," the brunette purred.

Emma grinned from ear to ear. "I love you, you're awesome."

Regina smiled coyly. "I know."

"Mom! Let's go!" Henry whined. He bounced up and down at the foot of the stairs and waited anxiously for his mother to come down for trick or treating. "We are gonna be late!"

Emma was standing behind him with her palm softly on his shoulder. "Don't rush her, the _Queen_ has to put on her face," she teased, both of them breaking out into quiet giggles.

"I heard that," Regina hissed, sauntering down the stairs. Even on one of the most festive nights of the year, she was dressed in a white button down and maroon suit with a matching pencil skirt and dark purple heels. Mascara clung perfectly to her long lashes and black eyeliner accented the rim of her eyes. To put it lightly, Regina Mills looked absolutely stunning.

"Are you ready?" Henry asked with a whine.

"No need to whine," Regina retorted, grabbing her keys from the table and a pillow case from the sofa. She handed it to Henry and eyed him up and down. He looked absolutely adorable in his costume. "He looks great, doesn't he Ms. Swan?"

"Oh yes, quite the superhero," Emma played along, winking at the brunette.

"Let's go!" Henry groaned, grabbing both of his mother's hands and pulling them toward the front door.

"Henry, wait, pictures-"

"Later!" Henry called as he ran out the door.

Emma laughed softly and watched as her son darted onto the sidewalk to join a group of his classmates that were headed down the block.

"Don't run!" Regina sighed.

"Don't bother, he's excited."

Regina bit the inside of her mouth angrily. "If you let him act like a monkey, he will grow up to _be_ a monkey."

Emma rolled her eyes. She bravely took Regina's hand in hers and tugged her toward the sidewalk. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk and watched with wide smiles as Henry collected handfuls and handfuls of candy- much more than Regina would have _ever_ allowed – but tonight was a special night and she held her tongue. When the pillow was almost filled to the brim with sweets, however, the brunette took control and gently grabbed her son's hand. "I think that is quite enough candy for one night," Regina scowled.

Henry, looking defeated, nodded and walked in front of his mothers toward home. Emma snuck behind him and whispered very quietly in his ear. "Don't worry, Kid, I have 2 bags of Reese's and 3 backs of mini Kit Kats back at home. I'll give them to you later." Henry grinned and picked up his speed, racing toward home.

"So," Regina said, pausing for a moment, "are you still interested in attending the Halloween festivities?"

Emma turned and grinned. "You actually _want_ to go?"

The brunette sauntered ahead of Emma, swaying her hips purposefully, a hidden smile spread upon her lips. "It's a one time offer, dear. Take it or leave it."

"Of course I want to go," the blonde smiled. A beat, and then she furrowed her brow. "But wait, it's a costume party and you don't have a-"

"That's what _you_ think," Regina replied, looking over her shoulder and winking at her girlfriend. A sexy smile was spread across her face. Oh god, that _smile_.

Emma's knees went weak and her stomach flipped. She ran ahead to Henry. "Hey, how does spending the night with Mary Margaret and some classmates sound?"


	2. Getting Ready

After having Henry packed and dropped off and herself back home in record time, Emma bounded up the long flight of stairs to Regina's room – _their_ room – to get ready for the costume party. She approached the door and turned the knob – locked. "Regina!" she called, fiddling with the handle, "The door is locked!"

She heard a soft 'click' from the other side of the door. It opened just enough for Regina to peak her head out. "You've been banished to the downstairs bathroom while I get ready," the older woman teased, an evil grin on her face.

Emma jumped as a large orange bag was thrown in her direction. She furrowed her brow and opened up the bag inquisitively. "What's this?" she asked.

"Your costume. I felt it was appropriate. Now, go change." Regina winked playfully at her before closing the door. Emma could hear the 'click' again. Locked out.

She jogged down the stairs quickly, finding her way toward the guest bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she began to pull out all the pieces – or lack thereof – to her Halloween costume. Emma couldn't help but laugh. A "Naughty Sheriff" costume. It was long sleeved with a pair of booty shorts that would barely even cover her ass. '_Well played, Regina_,' she chuckled to herself. The blonde looked back in the bag and noticed that Regina had also bought her a pair of knee high boots, a cop hat, a metal belt, and a pair of dark sunglasses. She placed each piece on the bed carefully then took one last look into the bag. A yellow piece of paper was folded neatly at the bottom with Regina's perfect handwriting; "Sheriff Swan" it read on the front. Emma laughed softly before opening the note:

_I do hope you like my choice of outfit for you this evening. Make sure to grab your badge and handcuffs for added effect. – __**Regina**_

The blonde smiled, tossing the note back in the bag and grabbing the main piece of the costume. She unbuttoned the blouse and pulled it over her body. Taking a look at the woman on the display packaging of the costume, she rolled up the cuffs slightly to imitate the desired look. Next, the shorts. How the hell she was going to get them on, she didn't know. Emma pulled down the boy shorts she was wearing and tossed them onto the bed; with underwear on, there was no way they were going to fit. She had a sneaking suspicion that Regina had planned it that way.

After jumping around for a few minutes to get the damned bottoms on, she was finally dressed. Now, the accessories. She fastened the belt around her waist with ease before moving toward the 4 inch heeled knee high boots. Emma wasn't one for heels – she had no idea how Regina wore them every day without falling on her ass. Sitting at the edge of the bed, she pulled each boot over her feet and legs and laced them up. Emma made a mental note to make sure she saw Regina in these in the not so distant future – they were hot.

She stood up slowly, gripping the bed for dear life as she tried to steady herself. Her feet wobbled as she attempted to step forward. Emma took a deep breath and sauntered forward. She made it across the room in one piece and exhaled. Success.

Emma grabbed the few remaining accessories and moved to the bathroom. She opened the cupboard, searching for bobby pins and a tube of mascara. The blonde grinned when she found both. The police hat fit snugly against her head, but she didn't want to take any chances. Emma attached two pins to the back of the hat and positioned it tightly.

After applying a quick layer of mascara on her lashes, she pulled the dark sunglasses over her eyes. She moved back to the guest bedroom and made her way to the full length mirror that was tucked in the corner to see her ensemble in its entirety. '_Damn_,' she thought to herself, '_I look hot_.' A smile of excitement and confidence spread over her face as she left the room to grab her badge and handcuffs from the pockets of her red leather jacket. Once found, she snapped each piece into place on her costume. All ready.

"I'm dressed!" Emma called, waiting at the end of the staircase.

"Just a minute!" Regina called.

The blonde waited anxiously for her girlfriend to come downstairs, shuffling from one foot to the other. Her arches were already aching from the boots.

Emma's heart almost stopped as she watched Regina saunter down the stairs in her Halloween costume. Catwoman. Regina Mills was dressed as freaking _Catwoman._ She wore deliciously tight leather pants with a matching zip up shirt that clung tightly against her perfect cleavage. It was unzipped just enough to allow Emma to see the top of her chest. The zipper could barely hold them in as the inner corset pushed Regina's breasts tightly together. Her collar was popped and she wore a pair of long black leather gloves along with a small pair of black cat ears on the top of her head. Like Emma, Regina was wearing another pair of her infamous heeled boots. Perfectly plump lips were painted dark red for added effect.

"Wow," Emma breathed, standing at the edge of the stairs with her mouth agape. She couldn't help but stare like a 14 year old boy reading a dirty magazine for the first time. Her eyes were glued to Regina's rising and falling chest and she wanted nothing more than to forget the party and just take her girlfriend now right there on the stairs.

"I take it you like?" Regina playfully asked, spinning slowly to let the blonde take in the full effect of the costume. The leather pants clung to her ass deliciously and accented the slight curve of her waist to her hips. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for Emma's response.

The blonde stepped forward and rested her hands on Regina's waist. "I love it," Emma practically growled, running one hand down the brunette's back and squeezing her ass.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Ms. Swan," Regina teased, winking. She bit her lower lip seductively and looked deep into Emma's eyes. Closing the connection between the two of them, the brunette hovered her lips ever so slightly above her counterpart's. "Ready to go?" she breathed, practically a whisper.

Emma stepped back and cleared her throat, too turned on to speak let alone function at a party. "Y-yep," she finally replied after a moment.

Regina grinned as she walked to the kitchen table to grab her keys, a feeling of contentment washing over her at the thought of getting that deep under Emma's skin. "Let's go, Sheriff," she purred, sauntering toward the door and moving her hips back and forth in a deliciously slow pattern. Regina opened the door and rested her hip on the doorframe. She turned her head. "Coming?" she asked.

"If only," Emma muttered under her breath, locking the door as Regina made her way to the car.


End file.
